Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 11
This is Issue 11 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 11 I managed to fall asleep after a while, but I was suddenly awoken by the man standing in front of us, after kicking the door open. He walks up to James and kicks his head, effectively waking him up. He then walks up to me, and gives me a rough punch to the face. I put my hand to where he punched me, feeling it “What the fuck” I say. “SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS, rise and shine, we got an appointment today, want to look out sharpest don’t we, now get the fuck up and follow me, and I see none of you took the hint of me leaving my knife, or were smart enough not to take it, either way, did you make a decision” The man says. My eyes widen as I realize we never came up with a decision, I look at James who just stares back at me. “Well, did you?” The man asks. “We, uh, didn’t” James says. “Oh that’s bad, that real bad, I would hate to be the unlucky motherfucker who had to face the consequences. Good thing that’s you guys, now follow me over here, and no trying to run away” The man says, quickly picking up his knife. James gets up, I quickly do the same and we both walk out of the room, following the man. James looks down, and I suddenly realize why, death. He fears that the consequence is one of us dying, truth is I don’t want to die, It’s also one of my biggest fears. I look at the man who is leading us outside, he still has a cigarette handing out the side of his mouth, with the same glasses, and the same emotionless look on his face. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth, quickly stomping on it. Then opens the door in front of us, leading us outside. “Well if you would please out these on” The man then pulls two black sacks out of his back pockets “Don’t want you seeing your impending doom, oops did I say that out loud” The man says with a small smirk. “I wish you could shove those bags up your ass” James says. The man quickly responds with a punch so strong that he knocks James on the ground, James bleeding from the spot he was punched from. “Would you like to make any comments Michael” The man says “Or would prefer me to stabity stab you here instead of over there, did I say that out loud to” He smirks again. “Actually, could you fuck off, oh did I say that out loud” I say. “You’re so lucky I don’t feel like punching you, now put the fucking sack over your head, or do you want me to call your mommy to do it for you” The man says suddenly. “Don’t fucking talk about my mother you asshole” I tell him, clenching my fist tightly, making my knuckles the definition of white. “Or what, you’re going to call her over here to give me a strong talking, so she could say ‘Now young man you stop saying all that or I will slap you’ and then I could just kill her and you” He says. “I SAID DON’T TALK ABOUT HER” I yell, getting very close to the man now. He quickly puts the sack over my head, then trips me, turning me around and tying up my hands, I hear James struggle a little, then stop. I feel something lift me up, then I hear the sound of a car trunk opening, and someone tosses me into it. Then I hear James’s voice saying “Ken, I don’t want to die, what are we going to do”. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues